Nowhere Man
by Kazme
Summary: Akuroku the one shot of two nobodies in love. Story is placed were the organization is back to its original self, after sora and riku melt into the darkness. Set to the song Nowhere Man by the Beatles, please R&R.


I don't ussually like one shots, but I felt the need to write out this story.  
This is dedicated to my best friend Silvergodyouko I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I own neither Kingdom hearts nor the Beattles. but I do think they make a great pair.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Nowhere Man**

_**He's a real nowhere man  
Sitting in his nowhere land  
Making all his nowhere plans for nobody.**_

"Roxas?" A blond boy looked up to see a cloaked figure approach through what appeared to be a black hole. The firgure lifted his long slender hands to remove the hood on his jacket. Underneath was flamming red spikes and bright green eyes. Roxas starred at his eyes, for such a fiery person his eyes seemed calm and almost... worried. "Yes, Axel?" Axel sighed hearing the boy say his name. "You were out here a long time, I thought..." Axel stopped as his mind was flodded with past memories. "You thought I might've forgotten you again, Axel?" Roxas finished for him. Axel cringed. It seemed so long ago, when in reality it wasn't.

Axel tried not to blame the boy for what happened, in reality it wasn't his fault, but the memories just hurt so much. It has been a full month since Roxas returned to the Organization. Before that it almost seemed, dream like. Sora had returned with the help of Namine, and took out the organization one by one. In the end Sora, with the help of Riku, managed to take out Xemnas, their leader. After that it was a little hazy. Sora and Riku disappeared into the darkness and time was turned upside down. Now the organization was just as it had begun, but Roxas was here too. Axel could not figure out how Roxas could be here while his other half had disappeared, and was constantly worrying about him fading away. "Axel?"

"Hmm?"

Axel looked up from where he was sitting to see Roxas had stood up. This is how their time was spent together lately, sitting in silence. "I'm ready to tell you." Roxas gave Axel a weak smile, this would have made Axel's heart melt, if his heart had existed. Roxas's words slowly sunk in and Axel jumped up. "Oh, happy day, please tell me." Roxas sighed and pointed to the station's clock tower.

Sitting on the edge of the tower, Roxas sighed again as he attempted to start talking. "When they were..." His face contorted and he tried starting again, "After Sora beat Xemnas, Him and Riku realized they were stuck in the dark realm." Axel nodded intently motioning for Roxas to continue. "While they were sitting in the darkness, Riku..." Roxas was blushing but continued anyways, "Riku professed his love to Sora." Axel was shocked. Of any senario he set up to happen, he wasn't expecting this one. "But why..." Axel started to ask, but Roxas held up a hand to imply he wasn't finished. "Axel, they truley and completly loved each other, and this caused their hearts to grow together." Axel gave him a questioning look. Hearts... growing together? What was he talking about. "Their love is what set everything back to the way it was." Roxas finished. Axel was more then confused, how could a heart... of course he didn't understand, he didn't have a heart.

"Then why are you here?" Axel asked quietly. This was abnormal for Axel to be so quiet, but he had to know, before anything else happened. Roxas smiled at him, "I found out another thing, Axel." Axel frowned, he didn't like how Roxas was avoiding his question, not one bit. "You are Riku's nobody." Axel starred at him, trying to see through these words, "What do you mean by this, I thought it was not possible." Roxas smiled knowingly, "When Riku was on the island, during the storm when the darkness swolled him up, he lost his heart that day." Axel sighed, "I see." Roxas leaned closer to Axel, resting his hand on Axel's arm.

Axel stood up and motioned to Roxas, "We should head back." Roxas nodded standing and following him out. "Roxas?" Axel said as they head just opened up a black hole and about to step into it, "Thank you for telling me, really I appriciate it." Axel said. Roxas smiled again, "anytime." The two stepped into the hole, returning them to their nowhere land.

_**Does not have a point of view  
**__**Knows not where he's going to  
**__**Isn't he a big like you and me?**_

Axel leaned against the door frame to Roxas's bedroom. Looking around the room had a very child-like feeling to it, and it made Axel feel comfortable. Roxas finished slipping on his shoes then looked at Axel, "Sorry to have made you wait." Axel smiled, "No problem."

The two walked out and made their way to the council room. Axel took his seat fairly high, while Roxas the lowest seat. Soon after the room filled up with ten other people. Xemnas came in afterwards and cleared his throat as he took his seat at the top.

"As some of you may know," Xemnas started, his low yet loud voice echoing over all of them. "I have had a change of..." Xemnas paused, thinking about the right words, "Mind... and decided to stop foolishly chasing the human heart, at least not till I learn more about it." Quiet chattering spread through the room, and stray eyes glanced to Roxas. "Ahem," Xemnas brought the attention of the group back to him, "You are all free to do whatever your hea... what ever you desire, until I plan out our next plan of action, dismissed."

Afterwards Roxas waited for Axel and the two found themselves on the clock tower again, this time with sea salt ice cream. The two sat in silence like always, until Axel broke it. "So, what are you going to do?" Roxas liked his ice cream thoughtfully. "I'm not sure," he said finally. "never really thought about it." Axel smiled hopefully, "Maybe we could do something together?" Roxas smiled back at him, "That could work." The two finished their ice cream in silence.

_**Nowhere man please listen  
**__**You don't know what your missing  
**__**Nowhere man, the world is at your command.  
**_

The next day, Axel and Roxas sat at the beach all day. Axel fumed to himself, not exactly what he meant, but it would do. "You know, Axel..." Axel looked at the boy who was twidling a seashell in his fingers. "Being a nobody, means their is not much for us in the world." Axel sighed, he thought the same things, but that didn't mean he wanted Roxas to feel depressed. "Roxas," Axel started as he starred into the boys blue eyes. "Just because we are nobodies, do not mean we have to not have anything to do with the world. We may not exist but we are still here, right?" Roxas smiled, he knew the red head didn't believe in his own words, but still, it made him happy to hear him say that. "Thanks, Ax..." Axel smiled, "Welcome, Rox..." And the two spent the rest of the day on the beach, talking about nothing in peticular.

After their day at the beach together, they decided to go other places as well. One evening, after spending the day shopping in Radiant Gardens, the two returned to their world. "Where have you two been?" Questioned a curious Marluxia. Roxas held up his bag to imply shopping, Marluxia jumped forward seizing the bag, "Oh goody, did you bring me back any nice goodies?" Axel grinned, they both planned for this to happen, and let him grab the bag filled with chocolate flowers. Marluxia squeeled with delight and ran off to devour his prize. Axel and Roxas made their way to the hang out room. There, Zexion was sitting on the couch reading a book, Luxord had convinced Demyx, Saix, and Lexaeus into a poker game. Vexen was probally off working on a new science project, while Xigbar found it entertaining to chace Xaldin around with a dart gun, and Larxene was sitting watching everyone, obviously bored. Axel sighed, "Man, what do you guys do with your lives." Larxene frowned at him, still holding a bit of a grudge. "Lives, what lives, were nobodies."

Roxas smiled, he kind of liked the whole organization hanging out like this, even if not everyone exactly got a long.

"Dammit all!" Axel and Roxas turned their heads to see as Demyx was apparently loosing at poker, strip poker, by the way that he threw his jacket off. The rest snickered as he was down to his boxors, white with blue musical notes all over them. He blushed, as he strapped his guitar on his back. He'd rather loose all his cloths then take off his guitar. Roxas was giggling at the sight of them, while Axel could only stare at the younger boy. Hmmm...

_**He's as blind as he can be  
**__**Just sees what he wants to see  
**__**Nowhere man can you see me at all?**_

Axel was feeling frustrated. The more he hung out with the boy, the more his feelings were getting stronger. Axel had hinted to him before that he liked him, but the boy was too dense to take the hints. Axel frowned in the memory. It was clear as day to him.

Roxas and Axel were standing in the rain, Roxas was leaving them. "It's not like any one would miss me." He said as he walked away from the drenched Axel. Axel felt the need to go after him, but his lonely eyes made him glued to the spot, "But, I would."

Axel shook his head, no point remembering now. Roxas was still in the organization, everything was going right, now all he had to do was confess. "Axel?" Axel jumped, he didn't realize how long he had been spacing out. Roxas poked him in the arm, "you coming?" Axel smiled, "Yeah." The two walked through Twilight Town, like they ussually did on a saturday. Buying two sea-salt ice creams, they made their way to the clock tower to watch the sun set.

It's now or never, Axel thought to himself. "Roxas..." Axel started, "I..." Roxas looked up questionally, "hmm?" was all he could say as he had the ice cream in his mouth. Axel tried not to blush, the boy liking his ice was not helping the situation. Roxas pulled the ice cream out of his mouth to ask Axel what he wanted but before he had the chance to open his mouth a pair of lips met his. His body felt warm, was this Axel's fire, or something more? Axel... "Axel!" Roxas back out of the kiss and looked at Axel somewhat perplexed. Axel frowned, was it no good, wrong timing? "Roxas, I..." Roxas stood up, his ice cream already fallen during the kiss. His face was a deep color of red as he backed away from Axel. "I need to think this over." Roxas said as he ran away.

Axel sat for awhile longer, watching the sun set. The sweet taste of Roxas still lingering on his lips.

_**Nowhere man, don't worry  
**__**Take your time, don't hurry  
**__**Leave it all till somebody lends you a hand.**_

Roxas let out an audible sigh causing Axel to jump. Axel had been sitting on one of his favorite benchs over looking the ocean and train tracks. He turned to look at Roxas, feeling a little down, he hadn't seen the boy in two days. "I'm sorry..." Axel started. Roxas smiled sheepishly. "Don't be." Roxas walked up and sat next to Axel, watching a train go by. "I've been thinking, about what you want." Axel sighed, here it comes, the gently turn him down scene. "I don't know exactly how you feel, but I..." Yes, say it Roxas, I don't like you like that, "I think I really like you." Axel sighed, "I understand that you li... wait what?" Axel looked at him shocked, it wasn't what he was expecting.

"You heard me right," Roxas frowned. "Please don't make me say it again." Axel grinned, "say what again? I really don't think I heard you correctly." Roxas blushed and Axel hugged him closely. Roxas leaned his head against Axel's jacket, as he continued to speak, "Axel, please tell me, exactly how do you feel about me." Axel pulled Roxas from his chest and tilted his head up so he could lean down to kiss him. Roxas blushed but returned the kiss. Axel deepened the kiss once he got permission from Roxas. The two sat together for a short while, learning everything about the others mouth. Roxas shyly broke away from the kiss and Axel held him close. Axel sighed in content as he spoke to Roxas.

"I love you, l-o-v-e, got it memorized?"

_**Does not have a point of view  
**__**Knows not where he's going to  
**__**Isn't he a big like you and me?**_

_**Nowhere man please listen  
**__**You don't know what your missing  
**__**Nowhere man, the world is at your command.**_

_**He's a real nowhere man  
Sitting in his nowhere land  
Making all his nowhere plans for nobody.  
**__**Making all his nowhere plans for nobody.  
**__**Making all his nowhere plans for nobody.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

A/N: wow, I think that came out pretty well, don't you?

He's a real nowhere man, sitting in his...

Axel: Demyx shut up, we heard the song already!!!

Demyx: -pout-

Roxas: Aww Axie, he just wanted to sing, your so mean

Axel: -gasp- did you just call me Axie?

Roxas: -blush- am I not aloud to?

"Axie" : -Grins evily- only if I can call you... Roxie!

"Roxie" - o.o blush -

Kaz: oh get a room...

"Axie" and "Roxie" in unison: Okay!

Me: please review, before they do anything more...


End file.
